


Love is A Ruthless Game; You're My Achilles Heel

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapped Thomas, M/M, Mob Boss Minho, Thominho Week 2016, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Submission for Day 4 of Thominho Week 2016</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas Murphy,” he read, “21, brunette, Master in Literature, two siblings,” he walked around Thomas in a mocking manner as he continued, “has been seen having <em>intimate</em> contacts with Minho Park, the mob boss of the Glade.”</p><p>Thomas flinched when Randall slammed the files back onto the table, pictures of Minho and Thomas being <em>intimate</em> scattered across the table, “Looks like we got Park’s bitch, huh?” Randall grinned sadistically, “and he has great taste I might say…” he drawled out as he laid one finger on Thomas’s knee.</p><p>or</p><p>Thomas has been kidnapped. Can Minho save him or does he die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is A Ruthless Game; You're My Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016!  
> Day 4 - Mob :3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TItle from State of Grace by Taylor Swift

Thunder struck as heavy rain poured upon the dark night.

Minho walked pass the thugs, all staring menacingly at him as they held their weapon steady in their hands, but he paid them no mind. He walked beeline towards the warehouse, rain drenched his styled hair, making them fall to a bang covering his forehead, raindrops flowing down his leather jacket. Aura of vengeance and murder surrounding him.

Despite them being thugs, they all kept a distance from the Asian. They cowered slightly when Minho sent a fleeting glare to their direction. Eyesight focusing on the warehouse, Minho continued to stride towards it.

Another thunder struck, illuminating the dark night for a millisecond.

Upon reaching the entrance, he was stopped on track by a few of the thugs, seemingly more daring than those he passed. It was obvious their job was to check for weapons.

Wordlessly Minho raised his arms, letting them use a metal scanner to scan him from head to toe.

“He’s good to go,” one of them said, gesturing his comrade to open the door.

* * *

The door to the warehouse creaked.

Thomas perked up. Only to see the nasty face of Randall Spilker.

Randall walked towards where Thomas was, tied down in a chair, mouth gagged, surrounded by Randall’s thugs. He chuckled when he was next to Thomas, bending slightly so he was at the eye-level of Thomas.

Randall chuckled when Thomas sent a glare with his tear-shrieked eyes. “My, my,” Randall mocked, “no wonder the mob boss of the Glade is head over heels for you,” he caressed Thomas’s cheek making Thomas flinch away from him, “so pretty…”

Randall walked over where a pile of files set, snatching a couple of them.

“Thomas Murphy,” he read, “21, brunette, Master in Literature, two siblings,” he walked around Thomas in a mocking manner as he continued, “has been seen having _intimate_ contacts with Minho Park, the mob boss of the Glade.”

Thomas flinched when Randall slammed the files back onto the table, pictures of Minho and Thomas being _intimate_ scattered across the table, “Looks like we got Park’s bitch, huh?” Randall grinned sadistically, “and he has great taste I might say…” he drawled out as he laid one finger on Thomas’s knee.

Thomas’s eyes widened when the finger started to make its way upwards. Thomas thrashed uselessly as he made undecipherable noises, “Mhhmm!!” Thomas shook his head frantically as the finger wouldn’t stop. He whimpered when Randall grabbed both side of his cheeks, dragging to be faced with Randall himself face-to-face.

“Let’s have some fun while we wait for your boyfriend, ay?” Randall smirked.

_Minho… save me._

* * *

Minho stepped into the warehouse, drenching the floor wet. Thunder boomed in the background alongside pebbles of raindrop hitting the roof of the warehouse made out of windows. He was met with his lover sitting directly in the middle of the warehouse, whose eyes widened at the sight of Minho. “Mhmm!!” Thomas’s scream muffled as he thrashed against his hold. Randall, standing next to Thomas, punched Thomas’s stomach to shut him up, making Minho clench his fist when Thomas cowered in pain.

“Let him go, Spilker!” Minho took on a commanding tone, “you want me, you have me! Now let him go!”

“Tsk… tsk… tsk…” Randall sneered, grabbing a bunch of Thomas’s brown strands, making Minho tensed when Thomas moaned in pain, “look around at where you are standing right now, Minho Park of the Glade!”

Letting go of Thomas’s hair with a jerk, he walked towards where Minho was, one of his thugs automatically took hold of Thomas, pressing a gun at Thomas’s forehead. With a nod of Randall’s head, the two thugs by the door held Minho.

Instinctively Minho fought back, but a cocking of the gun above Thomas’s head made Minho relent, letting the thugs hold his hands behind his back as Randall stood in front of him. Despite his situation, he still emitted a natural dominant aura.

The first punch came, hitting his stomach, Minho barely flinched. Randall sneered, punching the same spot again with a harder force, and Minho winced slightly, and the thug had to hold Thomas down when Thomas thrashed and screamed through the gag. “Silence him!” Randall commanded, Minho gritted his teeth when the thug punched Thomas across the face.

“You already have me, let him go!” Minho seethed.

“Oh, Park,” Randall was amused, “standing here in an enemy territory, defenseless, weaponless, and all you could think of is _him_?” he pointed at the brunette accusingly. He threw a punch across Minho’s face, making Minho to growl at him but the gun pressed harder into Thomas’s head made Minho think twice. Randall grabbed hold of Minho’s cheeks, “Love makes you weak, _Park_.”

Another punch, to the stomach, causing Minho to wince as he bent slightly. “Cold-hearted, ruthless criminal on top of the FBI’s wanted list.”

Punch. Wince.

“Yet choosing to expose himself, all for his bitch?” Randall chuckled, having his fun with another punch to Minho’s face.

Minho spat blood to the ground, “Don’t you fucking dare call him that!” Minho warned threateningly. Minho’s heart clenched when he saw Thomas’s starting to tear up as he mumbled uselessly against the gag.

“What? A bitch?” Randall mocked, “But he certainly moans like one, when I touch him _there_ ,” Randall breathed into Minho’s ear, Minho’s eyes widened as he saw red, fought himself to release the hold, and prepared to lunge at Randall.

But another cock from the gun made Minho stop as the gun pressed even harder, making Thomas squeezed his eyes and the tears fell while trying to shrink away from the gun, “Mmhh!” Thomas's voice through his gag made Minho’s heart tugged as he held himself back.

“Aww…” Randall faked a pity voice, “how _romantic_.” He kicked the back of Minho’s legs and Minho fell to his knees. Randall took one pistol from one of his thugs, “But this all ends _now_ ,” cocking the gun and pointing it at the back of Minho’s head.

Thomas went full on frenzy, screaming and crying and thrashing, tears fell like waterfalls as he shook his head frantically. Thomas and Minho’s eyes met, helplessness shone in Thomas’s eyes, and Minho gave Thomas his usually snarky grin, “I love you, Thomas,” Minho said loud enough to reach where Thomas was, sending a playful wink despite the bruises on his face.

Randall scoffed, “Say goodbye to your boyfriend, _Thomas_ ,” finger hovering the trigger, prepared to pull.

Thunder struck as the gag fell from Thomas’s mouth, “MINHO!!” Thomas screamed so loud it was practically ripping through his throat.

_Crash._

The windows of the roof all broke simultaneously the same time the warehouse turned to darkness.

Three shell-bombs fell.

“What the—”

One of them flashed a bright light, two emitted smoke.

“Ahh!” Randall cowered from the bright light and took a few steps back.

The emergency backup lights kicked in and shadows descended from the roof as bullets showered the warehouse. Randall’s thugs immediately tensed up and returned fire, but the smokescreen made their task troublesome. Minho had his sight fixed directly where Thomas was before he was covered in smoke, he sprinted while pulled the cloth he hid in his back pocket and wrapped it around his mouth.

Thomas and the thug next to him coughed when the smoke filled their lungs. The thug was confused with what was happening, with all the gunshots ringing around. Thomas saw a silhouette and the next second he heard the thug next to him choke then fell to the ground. He was barely able to see through the weak light when the shadow came in front of him. And he immediately recognized those midnight eyes creasing at him, his mind automatically replace the cloth covering the newcomer’s face with the usual snarky grin.

“Minho!” Thomas shrieked in relief.

“Hey, babe,” Minho worked to untie Thomas from his chair, “gonna get you out of here.”

Gunshots rang throughout the warehouse, bullet shells fell as much as the raindrops that fell from the broken windows. Thomas nodded his head frantically as he let Minho wrapped his face with another cloth. “Stay close to me, alright?” Minho rested his forehead briefly against Thomas’s before grabbing the pistol from the unconscious thug.

Thomas followed closely behind Minho, hiding behind one of the crates. “Hey!” a thug called out when he saw them, but a quick pull of the trigger sent him falling down. Cornering the crates, Minho heard footsteps despite the repetitive gunshots. Thomas clumsily bumped into Minho when Minho waited for whoever it was coming. Minho pulled the unknown person in, ready to shoot until he saw the red band around the bicep.

“Bloody hell, Boss!”

Newt.

“My bad,” Minho apologized cheekily, grabbing Thomas and shoving him to Newt, “take him to the zone,” he commanded.

“Roger.”

“Wait!” Thomas halted, “what about you?” Thomas stared back at Minho.

A sadistic grin hid behind the cloth, “I have an unfinished business,” then he kissed Thomas’s forehead through the cloth, “I’ll see ya later.” And then Newt tugged Thomas away, speaking into his headset, “A2 secured.”

The battle was close to being over, and the smoke was starting to clear. A quick glance over the battlefield showed Minho that it was all Randall’s thugs that took the fall. Minho was felt proud for a split second for his elite team, then Minho’s mind was set to one target.

Randall Spilker.

Minho sat on where Thomas previously was, acting all nonchalant as Alby shoved Randall Spilker forward, falling in front of Minho.

“Oh how the tides turn huh, _Spilker_?” Minho spat his name out like it was something disgusting.

Standing up, he paced around Randall who was still on the wet floor, cowering. “I wonder who the one defenseless, weaponless is now?” Minho wondered out loud, sending a kick to Randall’s guts, making him glide across the floor a few centimeters from how slippery the floor was.

Minho squatted down, grabbing a bunch of Randall’s hair, “You’re such a fucking coward,” Minho spat into Randall’s face, “kidnapping Thomas, _really_?” Minho asked mockingly, “that’s your _strategy_?”

Randall remained silence, fear and regret filled him. Minho tossed Randall’s head back to the ground, creating a large thud and splash, causing Randall to wince in pain. Without missing a beat, Minho stomped his foot on top of Randall’s head, grinding him to the ground. Minho reached his hand towards Aris while glaring at Randall like he was a piece of trash, silently Aris gave Minho his gun.

Cocked. _Bang!_

Randall screamed in pain when bullet penetrated his arm, “That’s for kidnapping Thomas,” Minho counted, foot still firmly planted on top of Randall’s head.

_Bang!_

Another scream tore through Randall’s lungs as pain jolted at the gunshot at his leg, and the water stained red, “That’s for hurting him," a dark look covered Minho's face.

Aiming the gun at Randall’s crotch, he grinned sadistically as Randall started to tear up like a big baby, shaking his head frantically against the sole of Minho’s boot. “And this is for _touching_ him.” _Bang!_

Randall shrieked in pain and at the loss of his family jewelry. “I’m sorry!” Randall sobbed, snot oozing out of his nose as his tears mixed with the raindrop puddle, “I’m sorry, p-please!” he begged when Minho started to point the gun at his head.

Minho scoffed at how pathetic Randall was. “Finally, this is for you, existing as a piece of shit in this world.”

“P-please, I’m sorry! Please let me go!” Randall begged for his life, all the bad deeds he done resurfaced in his mind, all leading him to this moment as he never felt regret hit him as hard as he ever thought.

“Goodbye.”

Minho pulled the trigger as a thunder cracked in the background.

* * *

Thomas perked up when Minho and his elite team appeared.

“Minho!” Thomas ran towards the Asian, hugging his torso and rested his chin over Minho’s shoulder, “I’m s-sorry,” he sobbed.

“Hey, hey,” Minho pulled away slightly, so he could face Thomas, “It’s not your fault alright?” It was unusual for a mob boss to speak in such a caring tone, but his elite team was already used to it. Wordlessly, the elite team left the couple alone.

“I shouldn’t be so careless,” Thomas bit his lip.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault they found out about us,” Minho held Thomas’s bruised face in his hands, “it’s over now alright?”

“H-he t-touched me,” Thomas stammered, lips trembling.

A glimpse of possessiveness and jealousy passed through Minho’s eyes but it was gone the next millisecond, “I know, I know, but he can’t touch you anymore,” Minho reassured.

“I’m disgusting,” Thomas cried.

“No, don’t you dare say that, you’re not, hey look at me,” Minho grabbed Thomas’s chin when Thomas looked away, “I still love you, I love you a lot, alright?”

“O-okay…”

“I’ll protect you, I will always protect you,” Minho hugged Thomas, “I can’t lose you.”

“I-I thought y-you were g-going to die,” Thomas breathed into Minho’s ear, “a-and I was so scared.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, okay?” Minho reassured as he patted on Thomas’s back comfortingly, “and you’re gonna live in my place from tonight onwards, so I can protect you better.”

“Promise me you’ll do less of this stuff…” Thomas requested.

“Thomas, I—”

“Promise me, Minho!”

“I promise,” pulling back to meet their gaze together, fondness and adoration shone in Minho’s eyes as he took in the sight of the brunette, hands caressing Thomas's cheeks, “I promise,” he repeated.

And he sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if you read my Day 1 fic, you probably hate Randall as much as I do. And this is me avenging the young Stephen (aka Thomas).
> 
> Thanks for reading! And do leave a comment, pretty please <3
> 
> Again, see you tomorrow :D


End file.
